


One With The Angelic Face

by Shiguresan



Series: Angel's Feather Seduction [1]
Category: Angel's Feather
Genre: Anal, Complete, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/Shiguresan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete! Kai x Anri -- This is smut without plot, so even if you haven't seen the anime you can still enjoy it. It's about how Kai seduced Anri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One With The Angelic Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was only 16 so be kind. I've advanced much since then... 
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or the show. Angel's Feather and all of it's wonderfulness belongs to it's respective owners. But the story and title are mine, and the dirtiness is mine too, (oh and you all bloody love it, I don't care how much you deny it!)

One With The Angelic Face  
  
  
  
 _Behind the face of an angel, lurk the desires of a devil..._  
  
I can tell when those beautiful golden orbs glance over at me. Those golden pools so full of obvious want that only someone untouched could harbour. Innocent? Pure? The intentions my angel has are far from pure, however his childishness and shyness have always gotten the better of him, and he could never bring himself to go through with his intentions. The closest he comes to fulfilling those naughty intentions of his is to flush dark when I catch him staring, or to relieve himself of the build up of sexual tension he brings upon himself in denying what I would give freely to him. Anri, you don't seem to be able to bring yourself to ask. The task must fall on me, I suppose, to save the impertinence of that request from his delicate mouth, and simply do what those wandering eyes are begging me to do. After all, who am I, to deny such a request? I wouldn't be a man if I didn't **help** a **friend** with a problem...  
  
Anri Chikura smiled at his reflection as he stepped out of the shower-stalls. He so liked being clean, and the hot water helped soothe the muscles that were aching from the amount of times he managed to fall over. _Amazing,_ he thought, unwinding the silver hair from it's pinned up position and smoothing out any tangles his fingers encountered. _I seem to spend most of my time on the floor_. His porcelain face glowed with a smile. Perhaps, the silver-haired boy would not have been so carefree, if he had known who was lurking on the other side of the lockers.  
  
 _The locker room,_ thought Kai, smirking in the light of is naughty intentions, _not exactly, where I would have pictured it, but the moment seems as good as any..._  
  
Anri sighed, turning to his locker to dress. The silver-haired boy jumped as a hand landed sharply on the locker door as he went to open it. Turning, he found his face inches away from Kai's. "Eh, M-Misonou-san...w-what a...surprise." Kai smiled flirtatiously, purposefully flicking his hair as he cocked his head slightly. "I-is something wrong?" Kai continued to smile.  
"Oh no, nothing's – wrong. I have, a favour to ask of you." Anri didn't realise his breath had hitched in his throat, or that he had swallowed hard with the tone of the blond's voice.  
"A-A...favour?" asked Anri nervously. Kai's smile failed to falter; he was enjoying the overpowering effect he was having on the smaller boy.  
"Yes," he replied, stroking the boy's flushed cheeks. "I want you to meet me in the classroom after school." Anri swallowed.  
"T-the classroom?" he repeated nervously. Kai smirked now, fully aware of the thoughts, guilty with impure intentions running through the smaller boy's mind.  
"Is that okay?" he asked coquettishly. Anri nodded furiously, just wanting Kai to leave him right now, his state of undress was more than worrying him, especially with the _rising_ sensations he was having as a result of the blond's closeness. Kai gave him a final smile, before disappearing out of his sight.  
  
Anri sighed in relief, leaning back against the lockers. How was he supposed to meet Kai and keep his cool? Especially with all the dirty thoughts rushing through his head and screaming at him. _Kai wouldn't even imagine doing things like that,_ he thought _, least of all with me – but what about just then, he was flirting with you_ , argued the second voice in his head, _that's just the way Kai is – oh, so you're saying he's a slut?_ Anri sighed again, stepping back into the shower stalls. His inner-monologue was like a second person arguing inside his head. The silver-haired boy turned on the cold water, hissing as it hit his body, shocking the heated skin and easing away the burgeoning arousal. _I really have to do something about these thoughts of mine_ , he thought, leaning against the stalls’ tiled walls, _what would my friends do if they found out I was thinking like this? Especially about another boy, Kai on top of all that!_ He blushed suddenly, the second voice of his thoughts picking at his words. _'Kai on top' eh? On top of what exactly - Stop that! Bad, naughty thoughts! Dirty Anri, Dirty Anri!_  
  


***

Anri yawned quietly, rubbing the sleep from golden orbs as he stumbled slightly to the door. "Who on earth would be knocking on someone's door this time of night?" thought Anri aloud, opening the door slowly, keeping it on the latch. His heart seemed to make a sudden leap into his throat at the sight of the coquettish smirk plastered on the blond's face. "Oh, err, K-Kai, h-how're you?" Kai continued to smile, leaning against the doorframe slightly.  
"You know, you shouldn't just open your door like that," he muttered huskily, gazing deep into those widened eyes and suggesting with that lustful gaze that he was beginning to mentally undress the silver-haired boy. Anri swallowed. "There's always dangerous people lurking about, waiting for an invitation from a delectable little victim like you…" Anri blushed, partly from the tone of the taller boy's voice, partly for the complement.  
  
"W-What're you doing here at this time Kai?" he asked shakily. That flirtatious smirk returned, Kai flicking his hair leisurely out of his face, allowing the sparkles of moonlight to capture the strands and make them shimmer in the dimness.  
"You didn't come to the classroom like I asked," he said smoothly, "I waited and waited." It was as if he was deliberately trying to make Anri feel bad for not turning up, still keeping up that façade which tortured Anri's insides, making his stomach do flips and turns whenever that trademark smirk was passed his way.  
  
"I'm sorry, I...I-"  
"So, are you going to keep a friend on the mat?" asked Kai, and Anri's eyes widened further, surprised at the question.  
"Y-You w-w-what?" he stuttered. Kai grinned; he had the boy just how he wanted him, well, not quite how he wanted him...  
  
"If I go back now, I might get jumped, or worse, at this time of night," it was as if Kai could see the boy's mind working. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked casually. Anri lowered his eyes to the ground in thought. _I can't trust myself with him. Just the thought of him in the same building with me is enough to send my teenage hormones crazy!_ _But,_ argued the opposing side of his thoughts, _if you let him go home and something happens to him, it will be all your fault._ Anri sighed; there seemed no way of escaping his fate.  
  
Letting the flirtatious blond get the better of him once again, Anri hadn't really had a choice. He'd made up a bed on the floor for him to sleep on, though of course Kai had refused the offer and insisted that Anri take the bed. Anri shifted uncomfortably under the duvet, trying with all his might not to sleep. He daren't let his guard down with Kai only inches away from him. One - Kai would probably molest him. Two - he was sure to have one of those damn dreams he seemed to be having lately. The dreams that inspired the less-than-pure thoughts about the boy.  
  
He jumped slightly as Kai inhaled deeply. _Maybe he's asleep,_ he turned on his side, peering over the edge of the bed to see the angelic form, sighing slightly with sleep, his eyes closed and blond hair falling delicately into its place, combining with the moonlight to enhance the beauty of the boy he'd longed for, for so long. Feeling not quite himself, Anri reached down, touching his slender fingers to the pale cheek and smiling slightly. _He's so soft,_ he thought, brushing aside the rogue blond strands to better look at him.  
  
Suddenly the silver-haired boy jumped as the blond's hand snatched his wrist, yanking on it, causing him to tumble onto the makeshift bed below. Anri regained his senses, blushing furiously to find his chest flush against the object of his fantasy's, his widened gold eyes locking with the emerald that had a mysterious tint to them, reeking of intentions even less pure than his own.  
"My angel," Kai breathed affectionately, tucking a strand of silver back behind his ear. Anri blushed further. "Close your eyes." The flustered boy complied with the husky request. Kai smiled, slowly drawing off the circular rimmed glasses, placing them out of harms reach and placing a kiss on those rose-petal lips.  
  
Anri started, though not pulling away or even opening his eyes, feeling his heart leap into his throat once more as he relaxed into the embrace of the boy whose arms now snaked round his lithe waist, pulling him up closer to him. The blush invading Anri's otherwise pale complexion, darkened as he felt his love-interest brushed is tongue over his lips, probing into entry. The silver-haired boy whimpered against the kiss as he felt the tip of the other's tongue dance around his own, before deepening the kiss.  


The apparently dominant Kai broke the kiss in search of air, hearing a sound of negation from the boy who tried to move in to continue the kiss. Kai smiled, laughing quietly, breathlessly, and stopping the boy with a delicate finger over his lips. Anri blushed darker still, embarrassed at his over-eagerness. It was strange, yet to be expected, that Kai was so quiet, even now his ragged breath was almost silent. _Was he not supposed to be talking?_ Thought the smaller boy in his inexperience. He traced lazy patterns over the boy's chest with his finger, which made Kai smirk. He knew that he was waiting for Kai to make the next move, but he was going to make the boy pay for each of those torturing, seductive looks he always gave him. He was going to draw this out as long as he could for the impertinence of the boy's desires to be voiced.

Golden eyes widened as his pyjama shirt was pushed free of his shoulders, bunching in the crooks of his elbows and caught there as the blond’s eyes glowed with mischief, flipping him over onto his back. Anri only had enough time to calculate the blond kneeling over his legs, before his eyes snapped shut, throwing his head to the side and letting out a quivering whimper. Kai smirked, _and so the torture begins…_

__Kai ran long fingers down the pale sternum, tracing loose circles over the skin before seizing the waistline of the pyjama bottoms, lowering them slightly. Anri hissed as the fabric brushed slowly down his skin, thinking that Kai was going to discard them completely. He let out a disappointed sound when the material rested just under his pubic bone, leaving his swelling organ still very restricted. Kai smirked; the smaller boy didn’t like this at all. Denying himself earlier, now meant that Anri was agitated and every touch was enhanced tenfold, even as Kai leant down, dipping his tongue in his navel, the blond hair that escaped its binding formed a curtain around the boy’s face - the hairs trailing across the pale skin he was placing with gentle kisses, sending tingling sensations over the submissive boy.

Kai looked up at the small groan elicited from his soon-to-be lover, relishing in the sight of the flushed face desperately trying to remain silent, far from managing to do so. Kai leant up, silencing the boy by bruising his lips with a kiss. Anri whimpered against the embrace, pale arms at his sides under the bindings of his shirt struggling to be free. Kai smirked; he had the boy submissive underneath him at last. He nipped the bottom lip gently; smoothing his hands down the smooth shoulders to remove the shirt completely.

Kai pulled away slightly, Anri leaping up to crash his lips against his again, wrapping his arms round his neck. However much he was enjoying this, he wasn’t about to be dominated by anyone right now, after all, Anri was hardly in a position to play dominant. He pulled away, snatching the tiny wrists in his hands and holding them above the boy’s head. “Ah, ah, ah,” he said, waving a finger at him, “reek as you do of filthy intentions, it is _your_ turn to wait Anri, just as I had to.” He proved his point by nipping the lobe of his ear gently, capturing the boy’s chin with his free hand, and tilting it upwards, exposing a pale throat. Latching onto his neck he nipped and licked swiftly down to the juncture of his neck.

“Let’s see now, where are we sensitive?” asked Kai huskily, watching the boy’s expression. Anri would have shaken his head, had his chin not been in Kai’s grasp still. “ _Here_?” he asked with a mildly interested voice, running his fingers up his sides, making the boy squirm. “Or, _here_?” Anri cried out as the very tip of Kai’s index finger ghosted over a pink bud. “Ah,” muttered Kai in realisation. “ _There_?” Anri shook his head, his head free now that Kai’s fingers had found the apparently sensitive zone.

“N-No! Kai – ah!” he gasped as Kai bent over his chest, swirling his tongue around the nipple before holding it between his teeth. Anri arched up into Kai’s hips, and Kai pulling back slightly, pinning his hips down.

“I told you Anri, all in good time, _my_ time,” the angel smiled with a mischievous grin, leaning back to repeat the procedure with the other nub.  
  
Anri felt Kai's hair trail after him over his skin again, as the kisses dropped downwards. He raised his head weakly to look down, seeing Kai snatch the waistband of his pyjama bottoms into his mouth, drawing them slowly down his lean legs, making the silver-haired boy grow impatient with the pace. He knew the angel was doing it to torment him and he didn't like it right now. He exhaled as he felt Kai drag the material completely off his body, flushing furiously as Kai came back up in full frontal view of his naked body. The smaller boy avoided those wandering eyes, feeling the pools of green burning his skin with lustful intentions...intentions he himself had been visualising for so long that it made Kai's teasing almost unbearable.  
  
"So cute, Anri..." The flush darkened.  
"Cute? Don't say that I...I'm not _that_ small am I...?"  
"Don't be ridiculous," he breathed, "I like you just the way you are..." Kai smirked as he saw the bashful look on the smaller boy's face, and leant down blowing lightly over the tip of the boy's erection. Anri gasped, looking down at him, eyes half-lidded with passion. This was driving him crazy.  
"K-Kai, please I-" he broke off into a throaty moan as he felt his tip glide past the blond's hot mouth. "Kai..." he moaned. The blond looked up, appreciative of the breathy call of his name, showing it by swirling the very tip of his tongue round the tip of the swelling organ, before driving his mouth over the erection, taking it deep into his mouth.  
  
The silver-haired boy arched violently, his small body experiencing tremors as he'd never felt before. Virgin flesh totally swathed in Kai's eager mouth, he felt red-hot fire and ice dance over his body at the same time, making every hair stand on end and his skin tingle, as he arced up into Kai's mouth, his legs reflexively trying to close around the blond's head. Kai pulled back as those legs tried to close around him, seizing the boy's legs and pulling them up, making Anri fall back onto his shoulder blades, his legs resting against the older's shoulders. Kai smiled mischievously, trailing his fingertips teasingly up and down his thighs.  
"Tut, tut, you've been very naughty, haven't you Anri?" Anri flushed.  
"I-I'm sorry..." he whimpered as the fingertips traced dangerously close to his member, which was aching for release.  
"That's all very well…but you have to be punished..." Anri's eyes snapped closed as Kai ran his fingertips over the underside of the dripping organ. "Now you'll have to wait for your release..." Anri whimpered, thrashing his head about in protest as those fingers traced lightly over his entrance.  
"N-No, that's not-" he broke off with a surprised gasp as the tip of a thumb pressed into entry, before drifting away.  
  
Again, that lustful smirk that dripped sex came across Kai's normally unaffected features, as he leaned over him, hot breath steaming into his ear. Anri flushed at his whispered words, and nodded, pointing towards the drawer. Rummaging through the drawer, Kai pulled out a small tube of lubricant, and eyed Anri mischievously.  
"Had some sinful intentions of your own, did we? Been planning tonight long?" Anri shook his head, watching Kai resume his original position, Anri's legs against his shoulders, though after he'd stripped himself of his own garments. He couldn't help but notice the dark blush on the pale boy's face as he lathered the lubricant over his burgeoning arousal. Looking up, he met those wandering eyes, and smiled dirtily. "Truly that eager?" Anri's eyes widened.  
"That's not it I – you just seem to know what you're doing...is all..." Again, he smirked.  
"Oh, in other words you're asking if I've done this before?" Anri said nothing, but Kai knew what he meant. "What do you think?" Anri met his eyes unwillingly.  
"I think...you're certainly... _experienced_..." Kai couldn't help but laugh slightly.  
"I suppose, you're not wrong." Anri looked at him, slightly hurt.  
"Have you...ever...with...Hamura-chan, or...any of the others?" Kai looked at him, cocking his head slightly. He leaned forwards, brushing a finger, slick with the lubricant over the entrance, swiftly licking at Anri's chin.  
"Am I with any them now?" Anri shook his head, and Kai smiled, planting a kiss on his nose. "Then what does it matter, what I've done in the past, if I'm here with you tonight?" Anri blushed, feeling a second finger slide slickly into entry and stretching him slowly.  
"I'm more concerned with where you'll be tomorrow night...and the night after that..." Kai smiled again.  
"You mean am I going to sleep around?" Again, no response, but he knew what he meant. "I wouldn't do that to you..." Anri nodded, his eyes glassy with passion as a third finger was added, feeling them stretch him out inside.  
  
Suddenly Anri's hips snapped up into the touch as Kai's worming fingers struck a fire inside him like a match on the side of a matchbox. Kai smirked, withdrawing his fingers, hearing a mewling sound of negation from the boy underneath him, missing the touch. "So disappointed?" he asked torturously, receiving a lust filled look from the boy as his answer. Leaning forwards slightly, Kai met Anri's eyes once more. "This will hurt a little, okay?" Anri nodded slowly, feeling Kai lift his hips a little higher. The blond felt Anri push his thighs tight against his shoulders in relief of the pain, throwing his head back and screaming his pain out to the world. Kai jumped slightly at the loud noise. "If you need me to stop-"  
"-No, I...keep going, but, do it fast..." Kai nodded, and with one swift movement was completely inside the smaller.  
  
All movement halted as Kai waited for the smaller boy to get used to the feeling. He'd been in that position himself many times before, and hadn't always been granted the momentary pause to adjust to such an abnormally _filled_ feeling, accompanied by stretching and even tearing. Anri fought to steady his breath, looking up at Kai, who was watching him closely. Experimentally, he clenched his inner muscles, hearing Kai moan appreciatively.  
  
Taking the clenching as an _'I'm ready,'_ Kai started to move, relieving some of the tension in his straining member. Anri backed against him, trying to get the dominant boy to go a little faster, the pain had subsided, and his lust-filled intentions were making him desperate for Kai to find the spot he'd found earlier with his fingers. The blond pulled out, thrusting back in so that his hips crashed harshly against the small frame underneath him, making the boy arch, crying out his pleasure as he hit his prostate. Kai let out a groan as the surrounding muscles tightened reflexively from the pleasure, and he gyrated his hips slightly as he slammed back in, too close to play about any longer, even if it was for the impudence of the boy's desperate pleas to continue.  
  
Kai pushed the boy's legs free of his shoulders, pulling him sharply onto his lap, impaling him further on his length, making the boy throw his head back, wailing loudly in pleasure. Kai smirked, underneath the meek, timid exterior; his newfound love was quite the vocal lover. Anri fell limp on his lap, as Kai pushed upwards, and deeper than before, torturing the boy's prostate with fast, pressurised movements. Reaching between their bodies, Kai grabbed Anri's length, squeezing softly as he lifted upwards into the weak spasms of the boy's hips. Anri gasped, pressing his forehead against Kai's, his breath coming out ragged and punctured with whimpers of delight. As Kai squeezed him again, Anri went over, locking his thighs around Kai's waist and shouting his rapture as he released himself over Kai's stomach and chest. The feeling of the inner muscles tensing around him pushed Kai into his own sweet oblivion, and he too released himself, though inside his _lover_.  
  
As they hovered back down from their orgasmic bliss, finding themselves in a tangled heap of each other's bodies and long tresses of silver and blond that had come loose in their movements. Not detangling themselves, they collapsed onto what was Kai's bed, wrapped in each other's embrace. "My angel," murmured Kai, placing a weak kiss on his lips before resting his head on top of his Anri's. Anri smiled warmly, nuzzling against Kai's neck, seeking his warmth. A state of calm, completeness overcame him. Months and months of obsessing over Kai's body and his own body's need for release of the raging hormones and built up sexual tension from a virgin's fantasising, and all of a sudden, with a simple act of love and lust, he was the same untroubled boy he used to be.  
"Thank you..." Kai didn't have the energy to open his eyes even.  
"Hmm? What for...?" he asked quietly. Anri sighed, slowly falling into a doze.  
"For...tonight...I...I’ve never been so...happy..." Kai smiled, brushing the rogue strands of silver back behind the boy's ear.  
"Me neither," he murmured.  
"I...I really _like_ you, Kai..." Kai smiled again, hearing the boy fall asleep slowly.  
"Me too, Anri...I _like_ you too..." As sleep overtook him, Kai wondered how he was going to explain his absence from their room to Kurisu, or how he was going to explain to Shou why there wouldn't be any repeat _performances_ of previous events. Little did he know...his friends had other things on their minds...  
  
~Owari~


End file.
